Persecution of Wicca in Chawosauria
In Chawosauria, Chawosaurians who proclaim themselves as Wiccans are subjected to persecution under Section 126. Chawosauria was once a pagan nation until Chawosauria converted to Atheism against the goals of Christianisation after the Christian victory in the First Brutal War. Since Christianisation, Pagans and Wiccans became subjected to persecution under Emperor Santiago. When Timothy Max Roosevelt became Emperor in January 1976, Timothy passed Section 126, an Authoritarian law that orders Chawosauria to persecute all religions not related to Irreligion, including Wicca, and even Christianity. Allegedly, this persecution often backfires, because there are some Wiccans who are Satanic Witches or Satanic Magicians and used their satanic magic to get revenge on the Chawosaurian military for the persecutions. Satanic Wiccans use demonic spells and sometimes cut themselves and use their blood to draw the ouija board on prison floors to conjure demons to torment Chawosaurian military personnel. In Chawosauria, before 2015, fear of Wicca was widespread, but since 2015, Chawosauria is easing persecution of Wicca as a result of alleged Wiccan satanic curses on Chawosauria over decades of persecutions under the Chawosaurian Empire. History Persecution by Chawosauria's Christian leaders (1896-1975) Since the beginning of Christianization, Chawosauria's Christian Aristocrats began to oppress and censor the rights of Wiccans, Magicians, and other Chawosaurians who believed they can control the supernatural. Unfortunately, a supernatural conflict took place between Chawosaurian Christians and Wiccans, which the Christians lost because of the rise of Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist Party from 1945 to 1975. The Chawosaurian Wiccans won their supernatural war over Christians because of the Communist Party's unstoppable rise, but the Communist Party began trying to silence and oppress all religions (including Wicca) to create a secular and Atheist Chawosauria as part of The Communist Manifesto ''written by Karl Marx and his intellectual partner, Frederich Engels in 1848.. '''Persecution by the Communist Party (1976-present)' After the Communists came to full absolute power in 1976, the Wiccans of Chawosauria were confronted by a new war with the Communist Party, Wiccans began to face legal persecution under Section 126, and like their Christian enemies, the Wiccans began to be victimized by Atheist Authoritarianism. Wiccans were subjected by hate crimes, discrimination (socially and institutionally), and were subjected by government-orchestrated genocides ordered by Timothy Max Roosevelt. Consequences Chawosauria's persecution of Wicca has allegedly led to severe supernatural consequences. There are Wiccans in the world who are dark compared to those Wiccans who are pleasant people. Chawosaurian Wiccans who are highly experienced use satanic magic only necessary for vengeful reasons, they secretly practice satanic rituals to conjure demons to torment Chawosaurian Military Personnel who are executing the Anti-Wicca orders of their Communist Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt. Chawosaurian soldiers (who were executing Anti-Wicca persecution orders) were rumored to be suffering from demonic possessions and experiencing demonic activities. The rumors were sent to Timothy Max Roosevelt, but he rejected the rumors because of his Atheism and persecuted the people who were spreading these rumors. Chawosaurian Soldiers of Wiccan Concentration Camps were shown to show aggressive behavior toward other soldiers and sometimes against the Wiccan prisoners. Many soldiers were ill-tempered, even with each other. The soldiers eventually evolve to murderous and violent behaviors. According to Paranormal allegations on animals, animals can sense the supernatural better than humans, in the Wiccan prison camps, guard dogs barked uncontrollably and showed even worse behavior than they were trained to have around prisoners. One dog killed one prisoner. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Discrimination Category:Paranormal Activity in Chawosauria